Perfeito para Mim
by Pamela-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sakura descobre que foi traída e resolve recomeçar sua vida. Só não sabia que encontraria seu primeiro amor e melhor amigo novamente. Sinopse temporária ( até eu ter criatividade para fazer outra mais elaborada.
1. Resumption - parte I

~~Narrador on~~

Sakura olhava estática a parede a sua frente, sem no entanto prestar atenção em nada. Uma maldita cena não saía de sua cabeça. Uma cena inesquecível que marcaria seu coração para sempre. Aconteceu a algumas horas...

Sakura caminhava lentamente pela praça da cidade, voltando de sua aula de piano. Era um dia quente, que berava aos quarenta graus, segundo a meteorologia. Parou para comprar sorvete de um senhor, e, depois de comprar, continuou a caminhar calmamente. Até que entra em seu campo de visão um casal, sentados em um banco, grudados na verdade, se beijando cinematograficamente. Sakura não daria muita atenção a isso, se não tivesse reconhecido a moça. Era Karin, sua melhor amiga. Sakura deu um sorriso de lado, não via a hora de esta sozinha com Karin, para perguntar todos os detalhe daquele lindo rapaz que praticamente engolia sua cabeça.

Mas aquele sorriso foi rapidamente embora, quando reconheceu a camiseta do rapaz que ela agarrava. Era preta e na frente um dragão vermelho. Até aí era comum. O que a diferenciava era que atrás, estava bordado em vermelho: S & S. A própria Sakura tinha mandado fazer. Eram as iniciais de ambos. Sakura e Sai.

Não estava enganada. Seu namorado a estava traindo com sua melhor amiga. Bem... ex-melhor amiga.

Sakura viu ambos se separarem do beijo em busca de ar. De repente, Karin vira a cabeça e avista Sakura olhando-os com os olhos marejados. Os olhos que antes olhavam Sakura com simpátia, agora a olhavam com escárnio e nojo. Todas esperanças de que não fosse Sai se esvaíram. Karin cochichou algo no ouvido de Sai e ambos se levantaram para ir embora. Estavam indo para o lado oposto de Sakura. Karin se virou novamente e enviou a Sakura um ultimo sorriso maldoso. Do nada, Sai se vira e anda em direção ao banco novamente. Deveria ter esquecido algo. Karin ainda tenta impedi-lo mas foi em vão. Sai levanta a cabeça pela primeira vez e vê Sakura. Sua expressão, que antes era de contentamento, passa rapidamente para uma de susto, confusão, incredualidade e então desespero.  
Sai vai dar a volta no banco e ir atrás de Sakura, mas ela já estava do outro lado da rua.

~~Narrador off~~

~~Sakura on~~

Assim que Sai me viu lá, parada, chorando, foi dar a volta para vir falar comigo. Provavelmente contaria mais mentiras. Como quando dizia que me amava.  
Me virei e saí correndo. Atrevessei a rua se olhar para os lados, quase sendo atropelada e consequentemente xingada. Quando já estava a uma boa distância dos dois, resolvi me arriscar e virar-me para olha-los. Ambos se olhavam fixamente e Karin segurava seu braço. "Com certeza Sai está dizedo á Falsa que sou uma idiota apaixonada, e que apenas ele pedir desculpas que voltarei feito um cachorinho. Mas não. Não será assim. Nunca mais será assim."  
Pensando isso, Sakura se virou novamente e continuou a correr sem rumo.

~~Sakura off~~

~~Sai on~~

Quando ia correr para alcançar Sakura, Karin segura meu braço e fala:

- Deixe-a ir. Ela não vale a pena. Venha comigo, vamos para meu apartamento.

Bati na mão que segurava meu braço e falei:

- Me solte. Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim novamente. Para seu próprio bem.

Karin olhou-me com raiva e falou:

- O QUE? Você vai me deixar por causa dela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

Ri sarcasticamente e falei:

- Me polpe Karin. É obvio que prefiro Sakura à você. E uma das milhares de coisas que Sakura tem e você não é a dignidade e a fidelidade. Sakura nunca ficaria com o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

Karin me olhou chocada:

- Olha quem fala! Voce acabou de trair sua namorada com a melhor amiga dela. Somos da mesma laia, querido.

-Pode até ser, mas irei agora reparar meu erro.

Dizendo isso me virei novamente para correr atrás de Sakura, mas sinto uma mão segurando meu braço novamente. Me viro a lanço para Karin meu olhar mortal.

- Voce vai mesmo atrás dela? Por que? Ela não é nada parecida comigo.

A olhei friamente e falei:

-Exatamente não é nada parecida com voce. Se ela fosse, para começar, eu nunca a namoraria e segundo, se ela fosse parecida com voce, agisse como voce, estaria apta a viver em um prostíbulo.

Me soltei bruscamente de seu braço que ainda me segurava e a deixei lá, me olhando com lágrimas de ódio. Atravessei a rua correndo procurando Sakura, mas não a achei.

Parece incrível, mas na hora em que Sakura deu as costas pra mim e saiu correndo chorando, senti como se o sol tivesse ido embora e a vida, perdido o sentido.

~~Sai off~~


	2. Resumption - parte II

Sakura corria pelas ruas da cidade, sem prestar atenção em nada. Estavam todas vazias ou com poucas pessoas caminhando vagarosamente, por causa do sol escaldante. Aqueles que á viam enxergavam a cabeleira rosa de uma pessoa correndo como louca. Não viam as grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo delicado rosto. Nem sequer imaginavam que aquele belo corpo estava oco por dentro, pois seu coração tinha acabado de ser estilhaçado.

Quando Sakura parou, ofegante, com o rosto molhado tanto de suor como de lágrimas, viu que suas pernas á haviam levado para o único lugar em que sempre encontrava motivos para sorrir, mesmo que estivesse com vontade de chorar. Olhou para o gigantesco portão branco á sua frente, que circundava uma grandiosa mansão. Apertou o interfone diversas vezes até que ouviu a conhecida voz, que parecia estar levemente irritada no momento, talvez em razão do barulho insistente e irritante do interfone.

─Oi. Quem é? – disse ele.

─ Naruto – disse Sakura. Dava pra ouvir o choro em sua voz. – Preciso de você.

~~Sakura on~~

Assim que disse isso, Naruto desligou o interfone. Alguns segundos depois, ouvi o barulho do portão automático ser destravado e aberto, e Naruto apareceu saindo das longas portas frontais de vidro temperado, com uma expressão muito preocupada em seu belo rosto. Quando o espaço foi suficiente para que eu passasse, corri em sua direção o mais rápido que consegui. Joguei-me em seus braços e chorei. Chorei por tudo. Chorei pelo fim de um namoro, pela perda de uma amizade, por meu passado sofrido, por meu presente em cacos, por meu futuro incerto. No começo senti Naruto ficar tenso, não sabendo como reagir ao meu desabafo, mas depois ele voltou a ser o Naruto de sempre. Abraçou-me também, enquanto afagava meus cabelos num gesto de conforto.

Alguns minutos depois, com a diminuição de meus soluços, Naruto desencostou seu corpo do meu, que o abraçava forte, como se fosse minha tábua de salvação. Segurou meu queixo, levantando meu rosto que estava abaixado, e olhou em meus olhos. Perdi-me naquelas íris maravilhosamente azuis. Naruto, meu melhor amigo, uma pessoa que eu sempre poderia contar.

─ Sakura – sussurrou Naruto – O que houve?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante. Naruto percebendo que eu não conseguiria falar naquele momento, disse:

─ Venha, entre, depois nós conversamos e você me diz o que ouve.

Entrei na imensa casa de Naruto. Sempre que entrava lá, ficava fascinada com a beleza do lugar. Porém, naquele momento não conseguia pensar em nada. Naruto me levou até a sala e falou para que eu me sentasse. Minato e Kushina estavam lá também. Ambos tinham uma expressão sorridente, mas assim que viram meu rosto vermelho e meus olhos inchados de tanto chorar, seus sorrisos murcharam rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. Kushina atravessou o espaço que nos separava, sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá pegou minhas mãos e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos falou:

─ Sakura, querida, o que houve?

Não suportei encarar seus profundos olhos azuis, um pouco mais escuros que os de Naruto, mas igualmente penetrantes. Kushina era psicóloga, seu olhar parecia desvendar todos os segredos da pessoa. Vendo que eu não conseguiria falar nada naquele instante, ela disse:

─ Sakura, depois você me conta o que houve. Vá tomar um banho, depois jante, e durma e fique por aqui o tempo que quiser. Você não está em condições de voltar para casa. Eu irei buscar em sua casa algumas coisas para você ficar um tempo por aqui.

Olhei para ela, que sempre foi uma mãe para mim e falei bem baixinho:

─Obrigado.

Kushina levou-me até o quarto de hóspedes em que eu ficaria, e me disse onde ficava as coisas que eu usaria. Não estava muito atenta aos detalhes do quarto, vi apenas que era na verdade uma suíte maravilhosa. Depois que Kushina me deu uma roupa dela emprestada e saiu do quarto, fui para o imenso banheiro. A única coisa um que realmente prestei atenção quando entrei neste, foi a enorme banheira que havia no centro. Coloquei água, alguns sais que encontrei em uma prateleira que havia lá, e entrei. Fui relaxando e pensando nas tristes coisas que havia acontecido comigo naquele dia e, sem querer, adormeci.

Quando acordei, olhei pela pequena janela que havia e vi que já havia estrelas no céu. Olho para minhas mãos e as vejo completamente enrugadas de tanto ficar na água. Dei uma risada contida e terminei meu banho. Saí da água e vesti a roupa que Kushina havia me emprestado. Saindo do banheiro, entro no quarto e dou de cara com Naruto se matando para dobrar uma camiseta minha. Minato também estava em uma situação parecida com a de Naruto. Pelo visto Kushina saiu e deixou os dois sofrendo aqui. Comecei a rir de ver aquela cena de dois marmanjos lutando contra um pedaço de pano.

Só então eles perceberam minha presença no quarto. Minato me olhou um pouco constrangido, e Naruto abriu aquele enorme sorriso que já estou acostumada, dizendo:

─ Até que enfim! O que aconteceu? Dormiu dentro do banheiro, é?

Sim, é isso memo. Mas não iria dar o braço a torcer. Coloquei a melhor expressão má e irritada que tinha e falei:

─ Cale a boca, Naruto! – peguei uma almofada que estava em um sofá perto de mim e joguei em sua direção.

Naruto se desviou, por pouco não acertando sua cabeça. Depois pegou um travesseiro que estava em cima da cama e jogou em minha direção, não deu para que desviar-me e acertou-me na barriga.

─ Seu... – peguei outro travesseiro para jogar nele, porém Minato entrou em minha frente.

─ Pare os dois com isso agora! – disse Minato.

─ Mas foi ele/ela que começou! – dissemos Naruto e eu ao mesmo tempo.

─ Não quero saber quem começou, quero que os dois venham em minha frente e peçam desculpas um para o outro. Agora!

E lá fomos Naruto e eu emburrados.

─ Desculpe-me. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ergui meu rosto e olhei para Naruto. Ele olhou para Minato. Minato olhou para mim. Caímos na gargalhada. Eu sabia que quando estivesse aqui, eles me fariam sorrir novamente.

─Mas que loucura é essa aqui? – Kushina deu o ar da graça. – Vamos, vamos, deixe Sakura descansar, depois conversamos mais. – disse isso e saiu do quarto puxando um loiro em cada mão.

Deitei na cama, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, pensando naquela louca família, em Naruto, em como eles eram os únicos que conseguiam fazer com que eu esquecesse a dor em meu peito. Pensando nisso, dormi novamente.


	3. Bad Luck

Quando acordei, percebi que a casa estava silenciosa demais._"Já é madrugada" pensei._Olhei pela janela do quarto e fiquei observando aquelas estrelas lindas e brilhantes, que estavam tão longe, mas pareciam estar tão perto. Minha mente vagueava. Se uma estrela tivesse sentimentos, o que ela sentiria por ver que tinha um determinado tempo para brilhar, que assim que o mínimo raio de sol aparecesse, ela se tornaria invisível? E que justamente quando seu esplendor estava no ápice, todos estavam dormindo. Não tinha quem o apreciasse. O sol também era assim. Tinha seu tempo para brilhar. Só que todas as pessoas eram subjugadas pelo sol. Todos tinham de se render a sua vontade e ao seu esplendor. Com as estrelas não. Ninguém as considerava essencial para a vida. Em outras palavras... sua aparição é irrelevante.

Comigo sempre foi assim. Sempre fui uma boa aluna. "Brilhava" dentro da sala de aula por assim dizer. Mas quando estava fora dela, era ofuscada pelas outras pessoas. Pessoas que eram luminosas, como o sol, pois tinham seu próprio brilho. Pessoas como eu, iluminadas, que se aproveitam do brilho de outra coisas para serem vistas, não tinha vez. Éramos irrelevantes, insignificantes.

Mas nem sempre fui assim. Perdi meus pais em um... "acidente" quando tinha dez anos. Creio que entrei em estado de choque depois disso. Mas isso é história para outra hora. Tsunade era uma das grandes amigas de minha mãe. Quando meus pais morreram, Tsunade, que vivia sozinha, resolveu me levar para morar com ela. Na verdade, eu apenas dormia no apartamento dela.

Ia para a escola de manhã e a tarde ficava na casa de outras amigas de mamãe. Kushina era uma delas. Elas nunca se separavam. Foi assim que comecei minha amizade com Naruto, em razão da amizade de nossas mães. O ultimo membro do quarteto fantástico era Mikoto Uchiha. Casada com Fugaku Uchiha, era uma mulher que aparentava a metade da idade que tinha. Mamãe falava que as quatro eram amigas desde pequenas. No colégio, elas eram as populares. Todos abriam caminho para que elas passassem. Era até mesmo interessante de se ver. Uma com cabelo loiro claro, uma extremamente ruiva, uma morena e uma de cabelo loiro médio. Havia o grupo de populares do sexo masculino, é obvio. Minato Namikaze**, **Kizashi Haruno, Fugaku Uchiha e Jiraya. Durante a adolescência, cada um tinha seu namorico aqui, outro ali. Mas foi com mais ou menos 20 anos que eles finalmente perceberam que não conseguiriam ficar longe um do outro. Então, depois de algum tempo, Kushina casou-se com Minato, Kizashi com Mebuki, Fugaku com Mikoto. Tsunade alguns anos antes havia se apaixonado por um rapaz chamado Dan, só que este morreu em um acidente de carro. Esta nunca se recuperou da perda, e não conseguia se apaixonar por mais ninguém. Jiraya era apaixonado por Tsunade, mas vendo que esta estava presa ao passado, abdicou deste amor e foi embora para outro país tentando esquece-la.

Mikoto e Fugaku tinham dois filhos: Itachi e Sasuke. Itachi era o mais velho. Era cinco anos mais velho que eu. Era extremamente bonito, desde criança. Que eu me lembre este sempre foi quieto e frio... com os outros. Comigo Itachi era um amor. O irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Brincava, conversava, me fazia rir e ria das besteiras que eu falava. Diferente de Sasuke. Oh sim, já estava me esquecendo de falar de Sasuke. Ele lembrava um pouco Itachi na aparência, era frio e quieto... com todos, inclusive comigo. Era raro este brincar comigo, conversávamos pouco (eu falava e ele apenas dizia " Humm") não dizia nada engraçado e quando eu dizia alguma besteira ele me chamava de irritante. Ah sim, esqueci de falar uma coisa sobre ele. Sasuke foi meu primeiro amor, daqueles que faz você pagar os maiores micos apenas para que ele te perceba. Mas quando fiz doze anos, percebi que este amor possessivo e não recíproco que sentia pelo Sasuke não valia a pena. Então parei de tentar chamar sua atenção e resignei-me a ser como um estrela. Viver apenas da luz que os outros trazem. O interessante é que depois disse Sasuke passou a ser meu amigo. Ele conversava comigo. Daquele momento em diante eu o via apenas como um amigo. Nada mais.

Olhei para o relógio que estava ao lado da cama e vi que era 04: 30 da madrugada. Já havia dormido muito e não conseguia pegar no sono novamente. Peguei meu celular, que estava ao lado do criado-mudo (por que aquilo chama criado-mudo?) e coloquei algumas musicas bem baixinho para ouvir. Então, depois de mais ou menos uns 50 minutos ao som de Lifehouse, adormeci novamente.

Acordei com um barulho irritante que me deu vontade de arrebenta-lo na parede. Era aquele relógio/despertador ao lado da cama. Era um barulho de sirene de bombeiro/ambulância/polícia misturado com alguma coisa como miado ou choro de bebê. Sério, Naruto sabe como fazer uma pessoa acordar bem e relaxada.

Uma Ova! Minha cabeça doía, meu estomago embrulhava e eu acho que estava naqueles dias do mês em que um Serial Killer luta para se libertar de dentro da mulher. Sim, estava na TPM. Levantei da cama praticamente morrendo, pois parece que quanto mais a gente dorme, com mais preguiça ficamos. Para começar meu dia, quando me levanto meio dormindo, ainda estava vendo o Ben10 do meu sonho lutando contra o Kevin monstro (VAI LÁ BEN!) com um olho aberto e outro fechado, não vejo o puf que estava no meio do quarto e levo um tropeção. Tropeção não. Um capote digno de olimpíada. Virei um mortal que até Diego Hipólito teria inveja. Bati minha testa na quina da cômoda. Não sei como ela não rachou. Minha testa, quero dizer, não a cômoda (mas é bem provável que seja a cômoda). Me levanto meio troncha, o mundo parecia girar (literalmente). Me dirigi até o banheiro, batendo em tudo que é lugar. Quando entrei neste, já fui direto para a banheira que parecia chamar por mim. Não prestei muita atenção no chão, e não vi que estava molhado deste ontem, quando a idiota aqui tomou banho e não secou o banheiro. Tradução: Seção Espanque a Sakura= Capote parte 2. Levei um escorregão tão bonito que eu até ficaria emocionada com minha flexibilidade (pois meu calcanhar foi parar em meu nariz), se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor. Depois de apalpar meu corpo para ver se estavam todos os ossos em seus devidos lugares, segui vagarosamente até a banheira... igual diz o ditado, gato escaldado... então é bom prevenir, neh?

Depois de tomar um banho frio para tirar a dor, sequei o banheiro (medo de que aconteça novamente) vesti um short e uma regatinha e desci. Perguntei á empregada (gente rica é foda) onde estavam os Uzumaki. Ela me disse que eles estavam tomando café da manhã. Fui até onde eles estavam. Chegando lá vi Naruto, Minato e Kushina. Os dois mais velhos eram normais, comendo pão, frutas, bolo, etc. Mas em uma casa normal, sempre tem uma exceção. Naruto era a exceção. Ele estava comendo lámem. Diga-me quem come lámem plena sete horas da manhã? Só Naruto mesmo! Vi aquele ser loiro mais novo ali, de costas para mim, comendo feito um louco como se a comida fosse correr dele e tive uma ideia. Como quem não quer nada, fui andando em direção á mesa, e passei atrás de Naruto. Minha mão sem querer esbarrou em sua cabeça com uma força desnecessariamente forte e oops... seu lindo rostinho deu um mergulho dentro do prato... tadinho dele! Coitadinho o Caralho! Meu dia começou com má sorte por causa dele. Baka irritante!

Kushina e Minato começaram a gargalhar de ver Naruto assim e eu como uma boa menina e ótima amiga fiz o que? Gargalhei também é lógico! Naruto me olhou com seus olhos azuis malévolos e eu me lembrei do despertador irritante que ele tinha colocado lá para me acordar. Estou sentindo que o Serial Killer está querendo se soltar novamente. Dou um tapa na cabeça de Naruto, Querendo dessa vez, e depois começo esmurrar seus ombros. É lógico que como não sou a pessoa mais forte do mundo, e que a minha pessoa ao lado da de Naruto poderia se comparar ao botijão e a mangueirinha, e eu acho que nem fez cócegas nele. Minato e Kushina também deveriam estar achando isso, pois a cada soco eles riam mais ainda. Naruto resolveu parar de humilhar minha força física, se levantou da cadeira e segurou meus braços.

─ O que foi Sakura? Incorporou o Mike Tyson, é?

Mandei um olhar mortal para Naruto e não sei como tive força suficiente para empurra-lo de volta para a cadeira. Dei um ultimo tapa em sua cabeça, contornei a mesa, dei um beijo no rosto de Kushina, no de Minato, peguei uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa e saí de lá comendo. Naruto, como ainda quer morrer pelas minhas mãos, ouvi ele falar:

─ Ela tá na TPM.

Dei um giro tipo ninja e saí correndo atrás de Naruto, que já prevendo minha reação, estava correndo em direção ao jardim. Como o jardim deles é enorme e tem muitas arvores, estatuas, etc., eu ficaria o resto do dia o procurando, e não iria acha-lo. Mas pode deixar. Ele ainda vai ter o dele.


End file.
